Lie, or die
by WolfWillow96
Summary: The triplets are finally settled in Mystic Falls, a town with so much secrets nobody knows them all. Klaus and Caroline are moving in together but will they hold on when a stranger shows up at the front door and sweeps Caroline off her feet? Will Damon take this chance of happiness?. Klaroline/Klarenzo/Kamon/Stelena/Delena


The house was empty, which happened more and more. The emptiness felt oppressive and swallowed him. He knew that if he'd be alone, he'd start thinking. Thinking about how his brothers had found their love, and he didn't, how he couldn't resist alcohol and most of all, about the simple fact that he was miserable. Damon looked around. His gaze fell on his own shadow against the wall. It looked just as lonely as he was, between the other shadows of the furniture. He caught himself doing exactly what he hadn't intended to do: Thinking. He wanted to scream, to throw things around. But if he did that, he would show emotion. If he'd show emotion, people would get to know him. And if that happened, people would be able to hurt him. Of course, none of that was what happened, he wouldn't let it.  
The four leather couches in front of him, looked unused and new, like they hadn't been standing there for over five years. He didn't even remember why they'd bought four, they lived with three. He and his two brothers, Klaus and Stefan. Damon pricked up his ears but didn't hear anyone in one of the many rooms. The kitchen they had only used once, when Elena was still a human and Stefan had wanted to impress her, but that had been the only time. It looked abandoned and cold. Or it just looked like that because he felt bad, he didn't really care. His head turned to the big hall which was big enough for over twenty people. It encouraged him to go out, to do something. But the beautiful weather that lay behind it, stopped him. Green trees, a bright sun, hot temperatures and singing birds. He didn't like one bit of it. He preferred bad weather, a loud and hard rainstorm, thunder and lightning. The bigger, the more dramatic, the better. No stupid animals hopping around, no annoying little children that walked in front of his feet, he loved it. Too bad the weather didn't join up with his feelings.

Damon put his glass of bourbon on the little brown side table and called his partner in crime, Alaric. Right before it jumped to voicemail, he pushed the red button. Calling Alaric one more time and getting a voicemail again, he cursed. What would he do now? He always counted on Alaric. The vampire rubbed his hair, something he didn't know he did when he was thinking. There was no one who could take him out of his misery, who would keep him company. He thought again and realised, there were some people. He called a new number and the person on the other side answered immediately.  
''Hello, how can I help you?'' The soft, all too familiar voice said.  
''Hi, this is Salvatore, Damon Salvatore.'' He knew he didn't need to say anymore.  
''Mr. Salvatore, what a pleasure. The usual, I assume?'' She said and he heard her pen write on a piece of paper. He nodded before realising she couldn't see him.  
''Yes, '' he answered, '' same address.'' He hung up, threw his cell phone in one of the oversized couches, took off his shoes and laid down in another.  
Looking at his now empty glass, he didn't even think of pouring some more, he took the bottle and put it on his lips. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but feeling better, even if it was for the wrong reasons. Half aan hour later, Damon opened his eyes. The bell rang and he smiled. Let the fun begin, he thought.

Stefan enjoyed being alone again with Elena. Damon often made unwanted interruptions and was very good at intruding. Rarely was the couple alone, or didn't he demand Stefan's attention. The uncommon moments Stefan and Elena were together with no one bothering them, were cherished by both. It was already hard living together with three vampires who heard every move you made and knew exactly what you were doing in your own home. Even at night. Elena still didn't feel comfortable about that so they slept most of the time in a motel. What could he say? Vampires had certain needs.

For their third actual date as vampires, Stefan had booked a table at one of the most fanciest, and expensive, Elena couldn't help but notice, restaurants closest to town. Which was still a drive for over two hours since Mystic falls wasn't a big town. Fortunately, they ran faster than a car and didn't need to be held back by speed limits. Unfortunately, Elena's hair started frizzing from the damp air. After being guided to their table, a waiter took their coats and handed the heaviest menu Elena had ever held. Curly golden (and even handwritten) words filled the silver pages which stood full of dishes Elena had never heard of. Not wanting to embarrass herself, she told Stefan to order for her. Anything was fine. Glancing one last time at the unreadable menu, she couldn't help but feeling a little weird about the situation. It was way too much. The way Stefan, Damon and Klaus lived wasn't normal, all the advantages of being a vampire. She couldn't get used to it. Even though Elena knew Stefan didn't actually pay for it, she still felt like she exploited him and if not him, the people he compelled. Elena hadn't been poor nor rich, they did well with the money they used to have and she hadn't missed out on anything. But everything had been earned honestly and with hard work. The vampires just took whatever they wanted and that was against everything she had grown up with.  
''What are you thinking about?'' Stefan broke her thoughts.  
Elena smiled and forgot everything only by seeing the boy she loved so much with eyes full of worry.  
''You.'' She pointed with her fork.  
Stefan chuckled and leaned back, calling the waiter to order another bottle of wine for the two.

''You told your guys to be careful with the boxes, didn't you?'' Caroline asked one final time, just to be sure. Klaus couldn't help himself but smile.  
''Of course I did, my love.'' He leaned closer to her ear, put her hair behind it and whispered, ''I also told them I'd kill them if they broke anything.'' Klaus spoke louder when he continued.  
''Except for the ugly old vase. I said we wouldn't mind if that broke.''  
Caroline's mouth wend wide open, so did her eyes.  
''You didn't!'' she shouted and smacked him on the arm. Klaus pretended to be sore, while Caroline went looking for the vase she had inherited from her grandmother and meant a lot to her. Little did she know Klaus was joking, the vase was safely put inside by himself.  
''Klaus?'' One of the younger hybrids said. He had black hair and wasn't very tall. Klaus turned and raised an eyebrow.  
''Yes? '' He answered.  
''Where do I put these?'' The boy lifted two boxes that had been standing at his feet. The muscles in his arms were tense from carrying the weight and sweat formed on his forehead. Klaus smiled and pointed at the written word on the back of the dose.  
''Backyard.'' The kid read out loud and nodded.  
''Are they all idiots or is it just me?'' He asked no one in particular so didn't expect an answer but was surprised when someone did.  
''Says the idiot who let me rummage through all these boxes to seek for something that didn't needed to be found because you knew exactly where it was. '' Caroline sighed and sat down on the nearest container. Klaus joined her and together, they watched the stars at the sky. There weren't many, only three for as far Klaus could see. One fell and he immediately did a wish. Not because he believed it would come true because of the star, but because he knew it'd become true very soon.  
Never ever had Klaus thought he wouldn't be living with his two siblings anymore. The triplets were a trio, always together. But living with an alcoholic attention sick vampire and a couple which made you want to die from sweetness and love, wasn't easy. Especially not for Klaus, so he and Caroline decided to move out and buy a house together. Or rather kill the people that lived next-door and fake the documents. Moving out didn't mean he wanted to move far, he wanted to stay as close as possible. So that was it.

Caroline was staring at the sky, wondering how something so far away could still look so beautiful. All the stress she had had today seemed to flow away in that one moment of peace. She snuggled under Klaus's arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Behind the love of her live, she saw the house she was soon moving in. A nervous feeling spread through her as she saw the last stack of boxes being carried inside. It wasn't the kind of nerves you got before giving a speech to a lot of people but the kind you got in a roller coaster. The good ones. Klaus must've felt her excitement as he asked.  
''Still no doubt about moving together? ''  
Caroline shook her head.  
''Unless you break that vase. Whether it's on purpose or not, I'm gone. Just to be clear.''

When Stefan and Elena arrived home, they hadn't expected to see this. Or at least, had hoped not to. Stefan didn't think he'd ever understand his brother. They had left him alone for only one evening and he had managed to get drunk with three human girls, probably prostitutes, to smash the side table, knock over all the vases and going on the smell, burn something. Or someone. Stefan's first reaction was to make a scene but he decided against it. Elena's hand on his shoulder held him calm, she was his anchor. Stefan breathed in and out, relaxed and spoke.  
''Again?'' Was all he could say, he felt hopeless and tired. The damage was quickly fixed but the trust he had put in Damon wasn't. He had promised to behave for a while, he had said he didn't mind them going away. He had said he could handle himself. And Stefan felt foolish now for believing him. He should've known better.

Elena saw the switch of emotions in Stefan and squeezed his hand.  
''Damon, you're an asshole.'' She said while walking to one of the girls. The blonde's neck and thighs were full of little red dots, bite marks. She looked dead, only half of her skirt still on with a torn short top above. The long legs hung over the side of the couch, which had gained a couple of scratches too. Great, now Elena had to redecorate the house. The good news was that the girl was still alive, the pulse was bearably noticeable but it was.. Holding her bleeding wrist against the girl's mouth, Elena ordered Damon to go to bed. He had been mumbling something about being a police officer who was going to arrest her for spoiling the fun. Before she even saw his shadow coming to her, she knew he wasn't capable of standing straight anymore and caught him before his heavy body fell on her. Damon's breath reeked horribly and he couldn't keep his mouth shut so she twisted his neck. Normally, this was against her principles. But enough was enough and for now, Elena had enough.

All Damon remembered from last night was that he almost killed two girls, had several orgasms, got really drunk and had remembered the reason why they'd bought four couches. The girl who had snapped his neck, had moved in.  
Rubbing his sore neck, he became aware of the hard ground under him. A faint smell of blood hung in the air and Damon appreciated vampires not being able to have a hangover. It came from the couch where the pretty blonde had lain, the fourth or aka, Elena's couch. Would somebody even mind if he threw away the thing? Nobody'd miss it. Slowly stood he up, feeling a little dizzy for returning from the death. Damon's hand touched the couch, a place where the sun had made it warm. Suddenly, his hand started to get warm too until it stood on fire. His quick reflexes let him pull back. Stretching his fingers and letting the skin heal, he searched his ring. It must've fallen off. Or.. No. They wouldn't. He growled and shouted her name, demanding Elena to come downstairs.  
Before she entered the living room, he could hear her laughing. At that moment, it was the most annoying thing he had ever heard. As if dealing with her wasn't enough already, Klaus walked in like he was the happiest man on earth. Whistling and clapping his hands, he strode towards the windows and pulled open the curtains Damon had just closed. The room was immediately filled with rays of sun and the vampire screamed at the hot touch. He quickly ran over and closed them again.  
''Where's your ring, mate?'' Klaus looked at the burnt arm and made a hissing sound.  
''Funny you should ask. '' Damon answered. He ran to Elena and pushed her against the wall, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make a point.  
The girl gasped and was shocked at his sudden reaction. She looked like a scared bunny in the claws of a dangerous wolf. Damon loved to have this position, the be the one in control.  
''I don't have it.'' She said while looking him in the eyes. For some reason, he believed her. Elena was a terrible liar.  
''Then where is it?'' Damon wondered for five seconds because after the sixth, he knew the answer.


End file.
